warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rowanflight/Archive 4
RE: :c You're right, Rowan, I'm sorry. You are one of my best friends on the wiki and I would hate that friendship to end now. Again, I apologize, and I hope you can forgive me. Kelseynose 07:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am actually leaving myself a message. I love Cody Rhodes, so I am a Rhodie. If you collide Rowan and Cody, you get Rody. We are meant to be! Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 00:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) 8DDD If chu is on get on teh chat! [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Feathernose|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 00:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Violation Report Hai Rowan! I was just looking at the wiki (it's pretty cool btw), and I noticed something. http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif << This is from Warriors Wiki. I asked, and it's copyrighted. Could you delete that please? Thanks! 10:28, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Iriskit's and Risingkit's love song. XD:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPNqub966Tw Silverstar 18:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) No, but that song's stink'n adorable! X3 Its deffenly Risingkit and Iriskit's song...Silverstar 18:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Srry, chat's messing up my computer. :( The characters in your animation should soooo be risingkit and Iriskit. XD If chu make it, give me the link! XDDDSilverstar 18:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) May I join SummerClan? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) May I join Project Characters? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 12:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Can chu archive Springclan, please? Its taking forever to load, and when it does, I'm EC'd. XDSilverstar 14:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) This good? It looks like a really dark gray tabby...Silverstar 18:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh sowwy.. I was busy on other wikis. :( And no ones replying to my roleplays. Sowwy.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I have one question: What happened to AutumnClan? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Leaving Oh, this is so belated, but I'm leaving. I'm really busy on some other wikis and with school starting up soon, well I just wouldn't have the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. owo - Ducksplash - 23:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. =3 - Ducksplash - 23:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey Lol, like the title says, hey. Do you know how to code the comments so that staff member's show up like they do on here? (but with different colors) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 14:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, do you know who did? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 15:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Thankies :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 15:12, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacks Hey Rowan, are there any spaces for rollback requests? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I believe i sent it to You. XDSilverstar 17:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Srry, it won't work. It keeps saying it failed to send it! DX *Shoots computer with shotgun*Silverstar 17:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Srry, i have no other account besides DragonAdopters, This Account, and my Gmail Account. :( My father won't let me create any more.Silverstar 17:55, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Names? So, yeah, for these darn kits, I was thinking three of them. (The Hazel X White kits, if you didn't know what I had meant) Maplekit: Tortoiseshell she-kit with orange eyes Birdkit: Dark tortoiseshell tom Leggykit: A silver she-kit with blue-grey legs Vixenkit: Dark ginger she-kit with white paws Thoughts? Hazeleye 18:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Pssssst.... I'm in class right now. XDDD Computer class. [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Feathernose|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 14:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Nihao, Rowan! I'm the only Senior Warrior in Project Characters, So iwas wodnering if i could be in charge of Categories? ^.^Silverstar 15:10, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm in class again! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 13:51, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. XDDD http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ''♥]]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 14:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ouo [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 13:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see! Yo Rowie! I have not been here in a long time. Just letting you know that I might pop in every now and then to check on you. I was so busy and I didn't realize how long I had been gone. I'm glad the wiki hasn't just collapsed like so many of the other rp's do. I won't be on often but I'll check on it every now and again! :D - Silver... Proceeding to enter into party mode. Category: Signature 20:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowie, could I adopt South Korea and Icepetal? :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) 8D Hey I archived SummerClan. Hope chu dun mind. And yush I did it the way it should be done. <333 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 06:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Please don't leave... Plz don't go... http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ''♥]]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) o.o You're leaving? Wait..what happened? I can't run/manage these people without my second-in-command! Rowie...don't go.... Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) wait apparently I can't read. .-. Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Are we still doing IrisXRising? :(((((Silverstar 18:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) GOOD! XD (Otherwise, i would of poured soup down my bro's pants, but i'm thinking about doing that anyway. XD)Silverstar 18:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait, r u leaving or something? :( (If u made a blog that says ur not, I'm srry, but i can't look at more history. XD) (I also want to pour soup down lots of peeps' pants, it sounds fun! XDDD)Silverstar 18:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Good! ^.^ Sometimes, u just gotta smack us n00bs! XDSilverstar 19:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) D'awww! (That means alot to me. XD)Silverstar 19:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) http://www.iaza.com/zpages/displayimage.html?CURRENTFILE=/work/120902C/iaza18754360499600.png For you to see the real truth. I'm sorry. I love chu<3 http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Dun tell me ur killing Risingkit like Tigger? 3:Silverstar 02:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Who will die like Tigger? Feathernose http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 12:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowan, Wildkit's REALLY ticking me off. XD I'm going to go to school tomarrow, and i can't get on the computer then....CAn you make Risingkit play more with Iriskit, pwease? U can even rp here, you have my permission. (Although when i CAN get on, I will rp her too. XD)Silverstar 13:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) omg, When Iris and Rising get together, I've got a cute kit name! bubblekit! <3 Chu like? (If they have kits. XD)Silverstar 16:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and vote on meh new blog! (PS: Don't let other people tell you who to let Risng be with. In a way, i think he should just be mateless....)Silverstar 16:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Black Tabby? Omg, i think i found a black tabby pic! Is dis one? (Srry to bother you for like the 100th time. XD)Silverstar 16:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Omg....If Feather is removed from Project Characters, does that mean i'm deputy, since i'm a Senior Warrior?! O.OSilverstar 01:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: OMC LEAFY! STFU XDDDDDD (P.S. you forgot to sign 8D) 01:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Back on chat. Nao. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 21:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I hope you're happy. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but how am I bullying you? Why was i trying so hard to find you just to tell you that cutting yourself is fucking not worth it? The only reason I blew up is because of all this drama. This is affecting you and I both in real life, and it's not worth it. Thanks. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) And btw, it says I don't have the authority to remove or add user rights. Just saying. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? YES. YOUR ACTIONS ARE RIDICULOUS. Why I'm saying that? Because i care. You think cutting yourself over something on a computer screen isn't ridiculous? Okay then, apparently I have the wrong picture of what "ridiculous" is. And I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having therapy. I didn't know that. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Consider it done. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't screaming. I was emphasizing my point. And sorry if I missed something, but apparently people caring about you is prohibited. Ilu and this wiki and everyone here and I always will. Bye. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:34, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, think about it this way. If ''one more dramatic, uneccessary, stupid, fucking argument ever happens again, I'll explode. I already have. And if that happens, I doubt anybody on the wiki would appreciate it. Neither would I. So maybe it's for the better that I'm leaving. Obviously you can't see the fact that I wasn't trying to offend you earlier--I was trying to help you. It's pretty apparent to me that this wiki doesn't need me. I pretty much was lost even when I came back--i have no clue what's going on in the roleplay areas or anything. I'm just a chat potato. I really am not as involved in this wiki as I was. So it won't really matter as far as this wiki goes. Tell everyone I love them and that I'll miss them. No matter how much you hate me, Rowan, I'll always consider you one of my closest friends. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:42, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Rowan. I might, sometimes. And who knows, sometime in the distant future, I might return. I just feel like it's best to leave Wikia alone for now. Thanks for understanding. Silverflower One in a million.♥ Category: Signature 22:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Um, hi Sooo If you're not leaving, could you make me a siggie? Black background, Ravenfang in red. Raven links to userpage, Fang to talkpage. I would just do it myself but I don't know how to do backgrounds. :3 Ravenfang WANTS RUE! 12:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, please please please forgive me. IM NOT HATING ON BP, or at least that wasn't my intention.i know they are you're cats, but just please don't hate me. I won't leave. I can't. But just consider it. Please. If you accept this... Well I come back and not blame you or anything. Even if you choose not to be my friend, accept my apology. Raven out. Ack, but Paleh just redlined them today and I'll be posting them after I tweak them tonight D: Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 01:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) You said I can join the project,but I don't know what to do next.Can you please help me ? Cinderstream 14:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey,I saw my cat,Flarepaw from SummerClan on Adoption page,but when I opend her page,it wasn't saying that she is for Adoption.Is that a mistake? Cinderstream 17:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) OSHAWOTT! 8DDD And nice try, I'm not clicking the second link! >8DDDD 19:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Cinderstream 20:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm Rowan? Did you approve Ivypaw as MCA for SplashClan? I wanted it. I really think one of us deserves it more than a user with 6 edits. She shouldn't have power when she hasn't even a warrior! I have millions of warriors and I thikn I deserve a cat in power. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 23:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) If i do, i get to create another cat, that's her sister, just like her. That cat was created wasn't created after my cat, i lied. It was......I can't say, it makes me cry for days.Silverstar 21:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Steamcloud's my cat though, and BP and RP are his kits. I have the right to atleast have one.Silverstar 21:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Dog or cat isn't a diffrence. You can have her, but my new kit is based off Whimper, Steamcloud's daughter from his former mate, Shinefrost.Silverstar 21:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess i will......I still miss that dog....Silverstar 21:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah, he's going to be totally based off Whimper. Named Whimper and everything, and same mother, but she won't be alive. (PS: Ginger (Whimper's mother) died before he did) My story about him that made my teacher cry was on a school computer. I'll upload it at school tomarrow if i can.Silverstar 22:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ... You banned me from chat? Nothing I said makes that valid! I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but seriously! I didn't attack you or cuss or anything, Rowanflight! [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 21:32, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Ok, Rowan. How long am I banned? [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Of course I can make you some blanks! c: 01:52 Sun Sep 23 I have something to say... Rowan, I gotta tell you something... I am so sorry about how I acted on your PCA blog. I guess I was just a little upset DX I was acting all bitchy, and that's not the way a Chat Mod should act. Again, I am sorry, and I hope you forgive me for my rude behavior on the PCA blog :c. 18:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) the ppl on chat said they hate u White Lace Bra (talk) 23:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, ignore what the hell that White Lace Bra person said. WE DO NOT HATE YOU! WE LUFF CHU SO FUDGING MUCH! THEY ARE A DUMBASS, PWEASE DUN LISTEN TO 'EM! We would never say we hate you cause we dun! We luff chu! Never shall not luff chu! They are lying biatches! Rainy pwns all! 00:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ROWIE, THAT WHITE BRA LADY IS BEING A TOTAL BIATCH. We love you Rowie, and I mean it when I say it. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Blazepaw of Springclan? Brightheart2012 (talk) 21:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *is feeling bad that she has to do this AGAIN* Rowan, I am so insanely sorry. I wasn't even looking at your avatar when I said that. I know it was still wrong, and I hate when I make you upset. I've kinda been avoiding chatting with you, and I'm just so sorry for being such an idiot all the time. You don't have to forgive me anytime soon. Heck, ban me if you feel like it. I just wanted to let you know I was sorry. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 22:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I adopt Jadepaw? Brightheart2012 (talk) 14:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Problem Rowan you said if I had a problem to come to you. Feather is being a bitch at me. --.Cinderflight (talk) 16:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) .Cinderflight.Cinderflight (talk) 16:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC)-- RE: What?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 22:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Okay. But not here. On WW.--Cryptid Hunter93 New rule suggestion Hello. I was thinking about the deleting pages process. Maybe if a page is going to be deleted, the user who created the page should get a warning saying why and if the user isn't happy, they should have up to 7 days to say why it should stay. Thanks for reading! 22:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) But maybe the three days start when they reply, because I don't check my page everyday. 22:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I need your help!!!I tried every way how to make a pic for rainfall,but I can't do any single step.I click on a pic in gallery ,and then are I should click something that isn't there.I also click save as...''but when I opend it,there no sign of picture.Just blac bacground.Please,help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cinderstream 20:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cinderstream 20:21, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw of SumerClan May I please adopt Swiftpaw of SummerClan? 23:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can use those blanks. User:Stoneclaw33 Photo Um...i just realozed that Vampirestar & Darkheart have tthe same photo.[[User:.Cinderflight|''Ash]] ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Why'd you leave? ;( Rowan! Why'd you leave the chat??? Brightheart2012 (talk) 19:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ....Rowan...I can't leave, I just can't! DXXXXXX Oh, and comming, I'm sorry, I'm getting near that time of the month...O.OSilverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 22:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Now that Rainy left, are we getting ANOTHER Admin? If so, I nominate either Snow or Fern! =)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 15:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll be here to make sure there's no trouble too! ;) Even if i'm not an admin!Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Well Rowan....hrmmm...how should I put this nicely, and still have time before I have to go to bed...well, I'll try. Rowan, banning me isn't going to fix anything. Neither will your leaving, cause people will just starting hateing whoever you say caused it. Rowan, you honestly need to grow up. Do you want to know what will fix this wiki's problem, three things. #Start acting like a person You know what, you don't deserve my help. This wiki doesn't... Leafy, Crystal, Raven, Rainy, Storm, and Leggu, and all of the other users, they desever a wiki that doesn't have you as an admin, well, not if you act this way. You asked me on chat, so, if you do that, you should expect to hear my side of things, which, because your a brat and a bully, you wont, and wouldn't I hope you have fun weither you stay or leave this wiki :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Did I ever say you did? Can you catch on. You know, you used to be really nice. When I first met you, when I was thinking of rejoining, and asking you questions, you were nice, really nice, and cool. But now....you just being a real ass. Calling me a hobo?..... okay, so I'm a hobo....even tho I most definialy have a house, and a computer, and cloughs, and I know or sure I dont eat canned beans heated over a fire in a train car, but okay, I guess because I've made you mad, that automatically makes me a hobo, so....anyway...weren't you leaving? Well, you're still here....so, unless you can be in two places at once, which I know you cant, why dont you go on and leave? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I said I might come back so...maybe I'm back, but, or the fourth or fifth time, you said you were leaving, but I still see you here, what's taking so long? Or, was I right, and were you just saying that to make people forgive you/hate me? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/Leaving?|'Member']] 01:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Srry i wasn't onl ast night. :( I had to finish a book, and only covered 200 pages. DX Anything i missed?Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) -random message- Hi. I'm sick of mah drama. Help me? ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 09:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No pressure I don't mean to pressure you, but I have left 2 adoption requests, and no one has replied! The page needs to be cleaned of old adoption requests, in my opinion. 05:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Can we go on our chat, I have to go soon. =(Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 21:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) There's a user called 'Risingspirit'... o.o ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 14:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) You know how we have Gold, silver and bronze grade? Can we perhaps have maybe a platinum grade and a planned grade? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:24, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Bad Faith User Hello, Rowanflight. I was checking out this wiki and the user, Cinderflight was very rude to me. I have some screenshots. Thanks for your time. Cloudy Skies (talk) 16:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, it seems I have an impressionist >.> User:Cloudy Skies What he/she stated was false information, and something needs to be done. Yet again, people are beginning to distrust me, and many know, in the state I am now, I would never push it further by creating a duplicate account, as it would piss everyone off. Also, I am pretty darn pissed with the fact that he/she impersonated ME over //every// user on this wiki >.> I swear to God I am not ''that user. And I hope that if that statement made you distrust me, this is the way I will gain it back. ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 18:12, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, please come into chat as soon as possible. -- 17:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Rowan??? --Brightheart2012 (talk) 17:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The people in chat said they hope I die and I can't take a screenshot with an ipad. Cloudy Skies (talk) 17:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Rowan the User Cloudy skies came to me on chat and said "ewes Ivyfeather smells like tarts" Brightheart and Emberberry are witnessess. He/she also said that they were you and Featherz Ivyfeather64 (talk) 17:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Ivyfeatger64Ivyfeather64 (talk) 17:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I did NOT say that I hope she dies?!?!?!? --Brightheart2012 (talk) 18:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I never said I wanted User: Cloudy Skies to die. Frankly, I tried to warn them about their conduct, but they chose to ignore me. I am a witness to what Ivyfeather said they did. Also, I would've screenshotted it, but Internet Explorer doesn't let me take screenshots. AeolianEmberberry (talk) 18:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC)User: AeolianEmberberry (I am not trying to tattle, but Cloudy Skies offended me and said some very hurtful things about me and Ivy) AeolianEmberberry (talk) 18:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Dreamflower Rowan. If I draw a pic of Dreamflower, where do I put it on her page if not under character pixels or other? [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 02:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) u should no. 16:22, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :D Re: Of coarse I will help you :3 Come onto chat or just text me :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you '''Believe' you can]] 20:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) no im not firestream. and its not so much as 4 the wiki but u, rowan. wat happend 2 u? ur like the dictator of this place. what the heck? wheres leggu and silver?): 03:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ROWIE I was talking to a wikia contributer today and I asked him/her if it was Autumnrose! He/She said it was possible, but I had to ask you first because it said you'll know... Sorry if I dun make any sense Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 21:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Something you might wanna check out... http://www.iaza.com/zpages/displayimage.html?CURRENTFILE=/work/121112C/iaza16956793137400.jpg scroll down to where it is circled in red... e.e ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 12:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) That's my point. Cinder's falsely accused you of this. I think we need to talk to her. Or you do. Or I do. Or anyone. Something needs to be said. ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 18:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I didn't tell Raineh anything you said! She was upset so I wanted to figure out what was going on. Idgaf that I'm banned but seriously... that was not an admin-like thing to do. Just assuming that I would tell her since I know her? Yeah... real mature. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 21:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who the heck Bloodstar is, and if he banned everyone for just entering a chat, then yeah he sounds pretty stupid. No way that I follow him as a 'courageous leader'. Still... not exactly pleased with you. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 21:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. Idc what you think of me, but just don't mess with Raineh because she didn't do anything as far as I can tell ok? You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 22:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I saw Risingspirit at Pet'smart! :D It was a black tabby tom (But with a white jaw and paws. =( ) and he was sleeping! <3Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC)